Completed Halves
by wisdomblackorchid
Summary: Gon,Killua,Leorio,Kurapica go for a reunion at Whale Island.. KUrapica reveals the story behind his half earring and Killua reunites with his long lost sister, but the spider was out to ruin their fun..learn how Killua's sister is connected not only to Go


39

"COMPLETED HALVES"

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Hunter X Hunter nor its characters. This is only my way of making the animae world a bit more creative especially on the part of its viewers. The other characters and plots I included here are mere products of my imagination. It's a bit long but I hope you enjoy the story... Thanks.

Gon Freeces and Killua Zoldick had just alighted from the passenger plane and were now waiting at the lobby. They had just arrived from an extensive training in the mountains with Master Wing and now, they are back in the city, only a single travel away from Whale Island.

"Where are they?", asked the gray-haired Killua.

Killua and Gon sat side by sat on the chairs as they devoured on their ice creams and cookies. They had stayed the same and nothing had changed in them aside from the fact that they got stronger.

"Maybe they were just caught up in some traffic or something", Gon replied who had become more and more like his father.

"It is so good to be back", Gon said stretching his arms.

"Yeah, I thought I'd died there in the mountains", Killua agreed.

"I can't wait to see them again", Gon said with a huge smile.

At the heart of the city, Leorio was arguing with the cab driver that wanted additional fare for the unanticipated traffic that had entangled them within.

"No way, mister! I'll pay whatever your meter will read later", Leorio said. He was wearing his usual black suit, red tie and black sunglasses. He was tapping his fingers impatiently at the door handle when finally they arrived at the airport. He paid the taxi driver and stormed out angrily out of the cab and into the lobby.

"We are here", the chauffer announced. The yellow-haired boy at the back seat snapped back into reality and looked around him. He was in deep thought that he did not realize that they had already arrived at the airport.

"Thank you very much", Kurapica said as he started to open the door.

"You are welcome sir. Just give me a call when to pick you up. Enjoy your vacation sir", the chauffer said and drove away after Kurapica got out.

Kurapica walked towards the entrance and looked up at the building in front of him. The sun touched his face and felt the warmth that made him smile to himself. His green eyes shone with life as he went into the airport where his friends were already waiting for him.

Killua looked up as a familiar figure stood in front of him. He was wearing a black suit and the unmistakable sun glasses.

"Leorio!", Gon shouted. Killua smiled as he saw Gon ran towards Leorio and clung to his neck. They all laughed.

"Gon, take it easy kid, you are ruining my suit", Leorio said playfully.

"I'm happy to see you again!", Gon said as he stepped down. Killua approached the two of them.

"Hello!", Killua said plainly. Leorio smiled and took a seat between the two.

"He has not arrived yet?", Leorio asked.

"Nope. Maybe he is not coming at all", Killua said scornfully.

"No! Kurapica is not like that", Gon defended. "If he is not coming---"

"That is impossible", Kurapica said from Gon's back.

Killua and Leorio looked up and Gon turned around and they all saw Kurapica in his traditional blue and yellow clothes, the chains still in his fingers.

"How could I miss our reunion?", Kurapica said.

They all laughed and were delighted to see each other again after a long time. It has been two years since Leorio went back to his homeland to study medicine, Kurapica stayed with his boss to work and hunt for the 'red eyes' of his tribesmen, while Gon and Killua went into the mountains. And now, they finally had the chance to see each other again.

"I knew you'd make it!", Gon said enthusiastically to Kurapica.

"I had a few times off from job, so here I am", Kurapica said.

They were all standing against the railing of the ship and enjoying watching the waves alternate in the ocean. They all accepted Gon's invitation to stay at Whale Island for their vacation and now they were crossing the ocean to the island. Gon stretched his vision until he saw the familiar whale shaped Mountain of Whale Island.

"We are here!", Gon shouted in delighted.

Minutes later they were disembarking from the ship and walking in the streets of the market. In spite of opposition from Killua, Gon insisted that they walk from the shore to their house so they could marvel at the sceneries better on foot. After thirty minutes of walking, Leorio saw a tree with a house adjacent to it, rather attached to it. Kurapica saw it too and was surprised and delighted to see such a house. They were all startled when Gon ran ahead of them towards the house and started shouting.

"Tita Mito! Tita Mito!"

Gon ran fast and was welcomed by his aunt by the door. Gon jumped and hugged his aunt tightly. Mito became teary eyed for his nephew's homecoming.

"I'm so glad you finally came home", Mito said.

"Me too, Auntie, me too", Gon said.

For several minutes they stayed that way, while the three stood nearby feeling happy for Gon. When Gon finally withdrew from his aunt's embrace he introduced his friends to Mito.

"Auntie, these are my friends. Of course you have met Killua. Over here is Kurapica and here is---"

Gon stopped his speech when Leorio stepped forward, grabbed Mito's hands and kissed it leaving Mito startled and blushing.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Leorio and I'm a doctor. It is nice to meet you", he said.

"It is nice to meet you too", Mito replied. "Come on in, my mother is waiting for you"

They all went in the house and were greeted by Gon's grandmother and of course a table full of delicious dishes. Killua and Gon immediately indulged themselves in eating.

"So how was your trip?", Mito asked.

"It was fine thank you. I enjoyed the trip on the water, it was very relaxing", Kurapica replied courteously.

"But the water made Leorio sick", Killua teased him and they all laughed. Killua had been in Gon's house and family before and he had become comfortable in there.

"Shut up Killua!", Leorio shouted.

They all enjoyed their meal and afterwards, they all went to the balcony and talked more.

"So, Mr. Leorio, you are a doctor? Of what?", Mito asked.

"That is right. I'm an expert in general medicine. So I can cure any human ailment", Leorio boasted.

"Really now?"

"Yes. Why, are you sick? Do you want me to help you?"

"Oh, no I'm perfectly fine. I just wondered why on earth does a doctor wanted to become a hunter first. Well, you don't need to explain it to me. I'm happy for you", Mito said sweetly.

"Oh, Leorio became a hunter because he wanted to earn money, that is all", Killua said.

"That is partially true, for I wanted money so I could afford medicine school Mr. Killua", Leorio said and they all laughed.

"How about you Kurapica? What kept you busy these past few years?"

"Me? Well, I work for a rich businessman as head of his security. So I'm like a bodyguard"

"Wow, you are too young for that you know", Mito said.

Kurapica only smiled. Gon watched Kurapica respond and smiled at his aunt and he noticed a huge change in him. It was just last two years ago that he almost forgotten how to smile and now, Gon was happy to finally see Kurapica smile again. Maybe he has already found peace after all these years, Gon thought. But Gon knew that Kurapica still faced many problems now that the 'Spider' has regrouped and may strike anytime. But at the moment, Gon was contented to see Kurapica relax with a while with them.

"May I ask Kurapica. Where is the other half of your earring?", Mito asked curiously.

"Oh, this?", Kurapica asked and pointed to his earring at his left ear. Kurapica was silent for a moment, indecisive whether to tell the story or not. Actually no one knew the story at all, not even Gon and the others and he was troubled if it was the right time to tell it all out.

"Yeah, you know, I have always wanted to ask you that. It is just that many things had happened that I totally forgot all about it. So, want to tell us?", Killua said.

They all waited for his reply and Kurapica sensed that it was not right to disappoint them, so he told the story, a part of it only though.

"It was given by my mother when I was three. I had both of its pieces, but when I was twelve, I gave the other piece away, to a friend", Kurapica said as he tried to remember that day.

"That friend must be really special to you that you were able to give to him a precious thing like that", Gon remarked and Kurapica only nodded.

After that, Leorio noticed that Kurapica has somehow mentally drifted away from them and to a place and time in his memory. When sleep finally crept into them, they retired for the night. Killua shared Gon's room, while Leorio and Kurapica in the other.

In the nearby continent, the 'Spider' was holding a conference. There were of course few of them left after Ivo and Pacunoda was killed by the 'ChainUser'. They were lucky enough to find a Nen remover and helped their leader, Kuroro to escape from Kurapica's power. And now they too reunited, ready for revenge

They had planned a different strategy to carry out their revenge. They would not strike the 'ChainUser' directly because they knew his friends would be there to help him. They thought it was wiser to eliminate first his companions not only to weaken his defenses but also to let him feel how painful it is to lose a friend. So, to make sure of it, they asked helped from the outside. They could no longer depend on Hisoka for he was also under the spell of the 'ChainUser' and they were scared that they might fall under the 'ChainUser's power too, so they hired the services of one of the famous assassins in the business: Iliumi Zoldick. They knew he would do the job because aside from their payments was his chance to settle his problem with his younger brother, Killua.

At first Iliumi was skeptical to accept the job because he could not believe the dreaded 'Spider' gang was already that weak to seek outside help. But with their handsome offer and chance of a lifetime job, he accepted it. Actually, Hisoka was not yet out of the picture for he was a correspondence of Iliumi. When he learned Iliumi accepted the job, he told Iliumi he would go with him because he was looking for someone and Iliumi might just know the place where he could find that person.

"So, where do we start?", Hisoka asked Iliumi as they sat across each other in Iliumi's personal jet plane. Iliumi had also asked himself that question a day ago and now he finally know the answer.

"I called home and they said Killua is on a trip with his friend. So, we'll start by looking for Killua, and there we might find the others and of course the 'ChainUser'", Iliumi replied coolly.

Hisoka became quiet and looked outside the plane. Iliumi turned to him and asked, "Aren't you under the power of the 'ChainUser'? Won't your connection with me kill you?"

Hisoka looked at him and smiled menacingly. "He said that I would only instantly die if I make direct connection or communication to any of the 'Spider'. You are not a 'Spider' so the power won't work", Hisoka explained.

"I also can't wait to meet that 'ChainUser'. I want to see for myself why the 'Spider' is so helpless against him", Iliumi said.

"Expect the worst Iliumi, because he is not as weak as he looks. His power is inside and you need to fight him to fully understand what he can do", Hisoka warned.

"Is that so?", Iliumi remarked and looked outside once more.

"I can't wait to see that kid again", Hisoka said.

"What kid? Is he the one you are looking for?"

"No. I'm looking for someone else, but he'll give me a lot of entertainment", Hisoka said.

"Wait for me Killua, I'm coming for you", Iliumi whispered.

Killua jerked up from bed sweating and breathing heavy. He did not know why he suddenly felt so cold and scared.

Was I having a bad dream? He asked himself. He tried to remember if he did, but could not remember. Then it occurred to him. Before waking up, he saw a pair of black eyes, flickering with malice and peering at him while he slept. He stood up from bed and walk towards the window where he lighted a candle and stared at the flame.

"I know those eyes, they are familiar", Killua whispered a little loud that waked Gon up.

"What is it Killua? Are you feeling bad? Do you want me to call Tita?"

"No, I'm fine. I just thought I had a bad dream that is all. Let us go back to sleep", Killua said and they went back to bed, only that Killua was not able to drift back to sleep anymore.

At a tree at the forest beside Gon's room, a girl observed intently as she saw a light at Gon's room. She was sleeping when she suddenly woke up feeling nervous and creepy and when she glanced at the house; she saw the sole light coming from the room where Killua is.

He must have felt it too, she thought. Even from afar she could distinguish Killua's figure standing in front of a table, staring at the candle flame, looking bothered like her. We must be careful, she warned herself.

"He is coming", she whispered and disappeared back to the shadows.

The next day, the four decided to go the river, catch fish and have their lunch there. Leorio wanted Mito to come but she had to look after the store so she passed. They walked into the forest with enthusiasm except for Killua who was still sleepy.

"You must have stayed late playing with your stupid computer games last night", Leorio said.

"No", Killua replied.

"Why are you then so sleepy and out of life?"

"Bad dream", Killua said and yawned.

They continued to walk, talking and retelling their stories for the past two years. Kurapica suddenly stopped and looked around.

"What is it Kurapica?", Leorio asked.

"I can feel a presence, lurking somewhere around us", Kurapica said and he drew out one of his chains.

"Relax Kurapica. This is a forest; there are hundreds of animals and insects here. You must be sensing some strayed animal from its herd, that is all", Gon said when he saw the chain.

"Yeah, maybe it is just one of Gon's bear friends", Killua remarked.

"You have a bear friend?", Leorio asked in disbelief and Gon nodded. Kurapica kept his chain and they continued walking.

The girl woke up from her slumber when she heard Gon's voice bidding farewell to his aunt. She watched the four of them as they went into the forest and strolled down towards the river. She followed them carefully and using Zetsu, she hid her aura, making it impossible for them to sense her presence. But she was wrong. She saw the yellow-haired boy stopped and looked around, stared at her direction and drew out a chain.

He sensed me, she thought and retreated a little back into the shadows. Only when Kurapica withdrew his stare and started walking again did the girl emerge back and followed them once more, more cautiously this time.

They still look the same, as if time has not changed them, she noticed as she observed the four especially Killua and Kurapica. After several more minutes they reached the river where they stopped and started to fish. The girl too hid once more where she could wait and watch.

"I got one!", Killua shouted as his fish pole began to bend. Gon ran to his aid and they both tried to control and pull the pole to get the fish.

"Ha, I beat you this time Gon", Killua said to Gon.

"Yeah, congratulations", Gon said.

They brought the fish to Kurapica and Leorio who were preparing a fire to cook the fish. It was already nearing lunchtime when Gon and Killua caught their last fish for the four of them. They cooked it and enjoyed a hearty lunch together.

"This is the life!", Leorio said after taking a huge bite off his fish.

"Why, you never get to enjoy this much for the past two years?", Gon asked.

"We were both busy with our jobs and most of our time ended up in work and businesses, that is why we agreed to take this vacation off to relax", Leorio explained.

"So, how are you as a doctor?", Killua asked Leorio.

"Well, I'm pretty good I guess. My sister would help me build a small clinic up town in our homeland so that my services can be accessible to the rural people."

"How about you Kurapica, how was life with your boss?", Killua asked.

Kurapica who was quietly eating his fish looked up and surprised to see that his friends were staring at him.

"Ummm, sorry, I did not hear you", he said.

"Of course you would not hear us because your mind was far off somewhere else. What is wrong? You seem to think a lot", Killua said.

"Come on Kurapica, don't tell me you are thinking about your job. Give yourself a break will you and stop thinking of other things", Leorio lectured.

"Ok, I'll try not to think. Sorry again", Kurapica said with a smile.

"I'm sorry Kurapica", Gon said.

The three looked at him questioningly especially Kurapica who did not know why was Gon apologizing to him.

"Sorry for what?", Kurapica asked.

"Because I noticed you started to act this way after my aunt asked you about your earring. After that, you seemed to be always drifting somewhere in your memory. I'm sorry if my aunt has made you think back to your past, it must have been---", Gon said.

"Don't worry Gon, no harm done. But yes, your aunt's query about my earring brought a lot of memories back and I can't seem to stop thinking about it", Kurapica said.

"Maybe it is time you tell us the whole story so you could breathe a little freely. Share your troubles with us and it will be lighter for you to carry", Leorio said.

Kurapica was struck by what Leorio said. It is true he had always been the detached one, the mysterious and quiet one. And he knew that it was partially because he was not used to tell to people his problems nor disclose his troubles even to the closest persons in his life. But now, he felt different. He somehow realized that it was his obligation as a friend not to keep any secret to his companions. And so, he started to tell the story, the whole story.

"When I was twelve, my tribe was still living peacefully somewhere near the mountains. Then a stranger stumbled upon our tribe. She was---"

"Wait! Last night you said you gave it to a friend, and now you are talking of a 'she'. Does this mean, your friend is a woman?", Leorio asked.

"Yes. She was also only twelve when I met her. She was wounded almost out of life when our elder warriors saw her lying in the forest. They brought her to my grandmother who was a healer and there she stayed until she fully recovered"

Kurapica looked at the river and tried to remember everything about that memory.

"Grandma! How is she?", a twelve year old Kurapica asked the old woman.

"Don't worry, Kurapica she is doing fine. Her wounds are healing fast"

"When she recovers, can she play with me?"

"Why do the other children don't want to play with you?", his grandma asked.

"Yes, they say I'm different from them and that I can never join their group or in their games, because I might just ruin their fun", Kurapica said sadly, his eyes watering.

"Of course I would play with you", the girl said soflty.

"Ah, you are finally awake!", grandma remarked.

The old woman approached the girl and checked her to see if she has fully recovered.

"Ok, stay there, I'm just going to fetch some water to clean you up. Kurapica stay with her, ok?", the old woman said and went out.

Kurapica slowly walked towards the girl. "Hi", he said. The girl smiled and tried to sit up. Kurapica helped her and they sat side by side. The girl reached for Kurapica's hand and said, "When your grandmother finally allow me get off this bed, I promise we'll play together and prove to those children that you are fun to be with", the girl said sweetly and Kurapica smiled.

"For three years she stayed with us, with me and we grew up together. In those years, I no longer cared if the other children would not want to befriend me, because I was so happy to have her", Kurapica said.

"Wow, three years! You must have been really close", Gon said.

"Why was she wounded?", Leorio asked.

"She was traveling alone when a few hunters attacked her and tried to rob her. She fought back and that was when the hunters tried to kill her", Kurapica replied.

"So, you got yourself a girlfriend. What happened next?", Killua asked.

Kurapica closed his eyes and again, he remembered.

"What?", the young Kurapica asked.

"I have no choice", the girl who turned into a beautiful fifteen year old said.

They were sitting under an oak tree near the river and it was already dusk. The sun was setting somewhere in the horizon and Kurapica felt the same way for their friendship that was about to be broken.

"Why do you have to leave? You can stay with us here", Kurapica demanded.

The girl looked into Kurapica's green eyes with her big gray ones and said, "I can't stay here forever. I don't belong here. Besides, there are many things I have to do, so I have to go".

"What about me? Can you just leave me here?"

"This is your home, you have nowhere else to go because you already have your place here. As for me, I still have to find that place for myself", the girl said.

"And you think this is not the place for you?", Kurapica asked and the girl nodded.

"Kurapica, I'm really sorry I don't want to leave you----"

"Then don't!", shouted Kurapica without realizing that he had already stood up in anger.

The girl also stood up and embraced Kurapica. Kurapica held his breath as the girl came closer and closer to his body. When the girl finally rested her chin on his shoulder and her arms around his body, Kurapica cried and hugged her as tightly as he could, in hope that it would prevent her from leaving at all.

"Don't worry, after I finally found what I have been looking for and accomplish whatever I have to do, I'll come back and we will be together again, I promise", the girl said as she released the first ever tear she had cried since she left home.

The girl withdrew from his embrace and stared at him for a long time. Kurapica reached for his right ear and removed something. He reached for the girl's right ear and placed in it a dangling diamond earring. It sparkled as the last sunrays touched it.

"I give you the half of my earring as a sign that you have become half of me. Until you come back, I would never feel complete. So return to me, ok?", he said, trying to be brave.

The girl was speechless and out of overwhelming emotion she again hugged Kurapica for the last time and there they held each other for a long time.

"That was really sad….", Gon said sniffing.

"You are such a crybaby", Killua remarked.

"What can I do, it was really sad", Gon defended.

"Partings always make me sad you know", Leorio said while trying to wipe to his tears.

"Oh, man, you are unbelievable! And you are supposed to be an adult", Killua said in disgust. "So, where is she now?"

"I don't know. I did not try to find her, because I know she wouldn't like that. And I believe that she would come back to me. So while she is trying to find her way back to me, all I can do is wait patiently", Kurapica said.

"I never actually realize you have another sad story aside from the destruction of your tribe", Killua said tactlessly.

"Killua!" Gon and Leorio shouted together.

Killua realized what he had just and was afraid he had offended Kurapica. But they all saw Kurapia smile as he stared dreamily at the horizon.

"Well, you just have to wait Kurapica", Leorio said and Kurapica nodded.

The girl sat quietly on a branch and listened to Kurapica's story. It has been quite a while since she last heard of a sad story.

Like me, he still remembers, the girl thought before crying softly.

In a restaurant in the City of Whale Island, Iliumi and Hisoka sat together with beers in their hands. They had reached the island four past three that afternoon, the same time Gon and the others had just started to make their way back to Gon's house.

"So, we strike this night", Hisoka said. It was more of a statement than a question.

Iliumi nodded and sipped from his beer glass. Hisoka and Iliumi were total opposites but they get along well. Hisoka was a little talkative and boastful while Iliumi was soft-spoken and not showy. They respect each other's powers and had never tried to fight to see who was stronger. In that way they were compatible to accomplish any mission, just like this one.

"I heard your brother just had a training up in the mountains. Are you not scared that he might be stronger than you now?", Hisoka asked.

"No, I'm not scared if he got stronger"

"He has friends with him, you'll be having a hard time to face him", Hisoka said.

"No problem. We came here to finish all of them, so no holding back. It would be easy", Iluimi said coolly.

Hisoka smiled and raised his mug, "To our victory". They tossed their mugs and drank more.

It was already dark when the four reached the house and they were just in time for dinner. They ate happily again and started to retire for the day. Gon and Killua immediately slept the moment their backs hit the bed, Leorio stayed up with Mito in clearing the dishes and closing the shop while Kurapica sat on his bed and stared at the moon.

The girl ate the fruits she picked from the trees and watched as the lights in the house started to die one by one. On the second floor, she saw Kurapica staring blankly at the moon, his huge green eyes full of sadness.

"His eyes are like the moon, bright yet full of gloom", the girl said and leaned back on the trunk and slept with Kurapica the last thing she saw before falling into slumber.

Hisoka and Iliumi left the restaurant and went straight to the forest. It took them thirty minutes before they saw the tree house. It was already dark and the two did not waste anymore time. Hisoka went to hide behind the trees while Iliumi stood below the window at the second floor where Gon and Killua were sleeping soundly. He stood there for a moment, trying to find the auras they wanted to relinquish.

"They are good, they still uses their Nen even in their sleeps. Hisoka is right, it would not be easy to attack them now that they have strong senses", Iliumi whispered. He turned around and saw Hisoka gave him a thumb up. He reached for his needles and threw them to the second floor window, which shattered the silence of the night.

The girl suddenly woke up from her sleep when she sensed two distinct yet familiar auras. She immediately went to raise her guard and used Zetsu to hide her presence. She crouched low and was no longer surprised to see the shades of Hisoka and Iliumi Zoldick.

She decided not to make any move yet and see first if the two was really up to something just like she predicted. If she saw Killua or anyone in grave danger that would be the time she would reveal herself and meddle.

I was right, they would come for them. Good thing I came, she thought.

She continued to follow them and saw Hisoka hid behind the trees twenty meters away from her and Iliumi stood below Gon's room. She held her breath and waited. And there it was, a needle flying towards the glass window. Her mind was racing with too many thoughts and the moment she knew it, Gon and the others were already coming out of the front door, ready to face their enemies.

Killua and Gon came jumping out of their beds when the glass shattered. They quickly ran out of their room and were greeted by the shocked Mito and Leorio and the alert Kurapica. Mito's face was white as she approached her nephew.

"Are you alright? What was that?"

"I'm fine Tita Mito", Gon replied.

"Maybe it is safer if you go back to your room and don't come out unless we say so", Leorio said to Mito who after giving her nephew one last hug, hurried up back to her room.

"Come on, let us see who is out there", Kurapica said. The three went running down the stairs when they realize that Killua was not with them. Gon glanced back and saw Killua standing blankly, looking scared.

"Killua, come on, are you alright?"

Killlua snapped back to the present and quickly joined his friends. His heart was beating fast and he was actually feeling scared. I have never been this nervous before, he said to himself. Gon noticed it too for he saw Killua sweating heavily. He had never been this tensed, Gon thought. But he dismissed the thought as they reached the door and burst out. And there, standing alone, illuminated by the scant light of the moon was the last person Killua wanted to meet: his brother.

"What the ----?", Leorio remarkded.

"Surprised to see me? Hello, brother", Iliumi said as he slowly walked towards the fear stricken Killua. Killua backed a little, his eyes blank and scared. But before Iliumi could touch a single strand of Killua's hair, Gon stepped in front of him, blocking Iliumi's way towards his brother.

"What do you want?", Gon demanded.

"Well, why do you think I came here?", Iliumi replied and looked at Kurapica.

"I have client and they want me to finish someone for them tonight"

"Spider", Kurapica said.

"Kurapica. He is right. You don't look strong from the outside. Now I wonder what have you done to threaten the 'Spider' so much", Iliumi said, challenging Kurapica.

"Who is right?", Leorio asked.

Before Iliumi could answer, Hisoka emerged from the tree with his usual clown and malicious smile. He was holding an ace card and walked directly beside Iliumi.

"So I'm right, Iliumi", Hisoka told Iliumi without leaving his eyes off Gon.

"You work with him?", Gon asked. "But, Kurapica's charm should have killed you by now"

"No, Gon. The chain could not work because he did not go against my command. He has not made any effort to contact or communicate with any member of the 'Spider'", Kurapica explained.

"But he is with Iliumi who was sent by the 'Spider'", Leorio said.

"Iliumi is not a member of the 'Spider' and it was Iliumi who contacted him, not the other way around", Kurapica explained further.

"So, now can we go down to our business? This getting too boring for me", Iliumi said as he drew out five needles.

Before anyone else could speak, Iliumi jumped from his place and attacked Kurapica. Kurapica whose reflexes got even better, shielded himself from the needles using his chains. Hisoka threw a card at Gon who was able to dodge it and they went for a one on one battle. Leorio stood beside Killua and watched as the two pairs battled. Killua was still in a trance and seems to be out himself. He just stood there and no longer knew what was happening.

He always scares me. Why, why, Killua thought to himself. He could hear Gon and Kurapica's shouts and the clashing of Kurapica's chains and Iliumi's needles. He wanted to fight but his legs felt like rubber, he could not move them in his will. What should I do, he thought in panic.

The girl watched closely as Iliumi disappear from his place and went straight for Kurapica who in a fraction of a second threw his first chain at his attacker. She did not know whether it was right for her to meddle or just stay out of it and watch all of them get hurt. She was deliberating with herself when something happened that forced her to reveal herself and forgot all about staying hidden.

Iliumi simultaneously threw ten needles at Kurapica who used his chains to catch all of it between its holes. But Iliumi was faster than he thought. While he was busy avoiding the needles, Iliumi jumped from his place and went behind Kurapica. It was already too late when Kurapica sensed what was at his back for Iliumi had already stuck a needle at his left shoulder. Kurapica fell to the ground his body numb and frozen. He shouted and tried to pull out the needle but his arms started to lose sensation and fell limp to the ground.

"That poison will cripple you for about two hours, enough for me to kill your friends first and then you", Iliumi said and walked towards Leorio and Killua.

Leorio tried to stand against Iliumi but it only took Iliumi one punch to send him sprawling to the ground in pain.

"Now, it is only you and me brother. I have come to get what I deserve", Iliumi said and was about to puncture Killua's heart with his needle when he felt cold hands touched his back. He stopped and jumped away from Killua.

Hisoka who was sitting on the faced-down Gon saw Iliumi moved away from Killua. He wondered why, but realized that the person whom Iliumi fears the most has come between him and Killua. Hisoka smiled.

Kurapica watched as Iliumi spanked Leorio and went closer to the helpless Killua. He was desperately trying to move his body when he saw a shadow leaped from the forest and stood behind Iliumi.

I know that person, he thought. He looked at the person intently as it stood behind Iliumi and pressed its palms against Iliumi's back. He could not see its face because clouds covered the moon and its light. By the time the moon re-emerged, Iliumi was already standing twenty feet away from Killua. Kurapica looked back at the stranger and realized that the person was not a stranger at all: long gray hair and dark gray eyes, yes he knew her.

Killua watched in horror as Iliumi came towards him with a needle. He wanted to run but he could not even move his fingers. What should I do, he asked himself. He was about to shout when a familiar figure jumped behind his brother. The needle was only five inches away from his chest when Iliumi jumped back away from him. The figure was shadowed by the lightless moon that was why he could not make sure who it was. But he knew that long gray hair.

The longhaired stranger came running, more like flying towards Iliumi and attacked him with the deadliest hands and fingers in the world. Iliumi avoided it but the attacker was fast and sent a flying kick to Iliumi's chest. It was so fast and heavy that Iliumi hit a tree.

"Don't you dare lay one finger on him or you'll die", the stranger said in a cold, scary yet feminine voice.

Killua watched as the figure kicked his brother. I know that person, I just could not remember where and when did I meet, Killua thought. He was in deep thought and only came back into reality when he heard the stranger's voice warn Iliumi..

"Kiva?", Killua uttered softly. He was about to shout her name when Hisoka came running behind Kiva.

Kiva was standing in front of Iliumi when she saw a shadow above her. She spanned around and moved away just in time Hisoka's card came digging into the ground where she formerly stood on. She backed away and waited for Hisoka's attack. Hisoka came running towards her with an outstretched right hand. She jumped away again, landing near Killua and avoided Hisoka's hands. But she felt something different at her right chest, like something had stuck to it. She looked at her chest and before she realized it and saw it with her 'Gyo', Hisoka's 'bungy gum' contracted back and she was pulled helplessly towards Hisoka.

Gon felt relieved when Hisoka finally lifted his weight from him. He stood up and watched the stranger avoid Hisoka's card. She is fast, Gon thought. He saw Hisoka attacked with his right hand and missed the girl. He was happy that the girl avoided it but when he saw Hisoka smiled even after the miss, he realized that it was done on purpose. He looked at the girl, and using 'Gyo' saw what was attached at her right chest, and it was too late before Gon could shout 'bungy gum' as he watched Hisoka pulled the girl towards him.

Kiva could not counter the pull of Hisoka's gum. She let herself be dragged but was planning something the moment she reached Hisoka. I know what he wants, Kiva thought. It only

took two seconds for Kiva to reach Hisoka. Five inches away from him, she readied her hands and freed her lethal fingernails. Hisoka let out a yell when Kiva's fingers dug into his stomach and blood oozed from his body. He stumbled backwards as Kiva landed on the ground and severed the gum with her fingernails. Iliumi stood up and walked towards Kiva.

"I never expected you'd be here. I thought you were dead", Iliumi said.

"Well, you thought wrong, brother", Kiva said with a smile.

Hisoka stood up still smiling and said, "You have never changed a bit Kiva. You still play hard to get. Can't you give me what I want? Just one kiss, ha?", Hisoka said teasingly.

"Listen to me both of you. Hisoka, I'll be dead even before you get what you want and Iliumi, you must see me die first before you can even touch Killua again", Kiva said strongly.

"We'll see, dear sister", Iliumi said and they both walked into the forest.

Gon, Leorio and Kurapica watched in amazement as Kiva's fingers punctured Hisoka's stomach. For a moment there, they actually thought Hisoka would get her, but she proved them all wrong. But what came more surprising was the conversation that happened among the three. They were all shocked when they heard the words, brother and sister.

Brother? She called Iliumi brother? Does that mean? Yes, I think I know her. This can't be true, Killua said to himself. He was already crying when Iliumi and Hisoka walked away. His eyes were blurry but he clearly saw the approaching figure of Kiva.

Kiva walked towards Killua and the moon shone brightly again, revealing her real features. Gon and Leorio both stared in amazement as they saw the girl perfectly resembling Killua. Kurapica on the other hand was having mixed emotions as he finally saw the face of the girl.

"Sister?", Killua said stammering. Kiva knelt down in front of Killua and smiled.

"I'm here Killua", she said as Killua ran to embrace her.

"I thought you were gone. I thought you have left me"

"No, I can't do that Killua. I swore to father that I would protect you no matter what, so here I am", Kiva said and she finally cried as the night wind blew her hair revealing her whole face. The moonlight touched her cheeks and something glittered at her right ear.

Kurapica gasped as he saw a familiar glitter at Kiva's right ear. The wind blew her hair and Kurapica saw the diamond shaped earring he once had. He used his Nen and removed the poison out by releasing some aura. He stood up and walked towards the others.

Killua withdrew from his sister's embrace, wiped his tears and faced Leorio and Gon.

"This is my sister, Kiva", he said as Kiva stood up and reached for Leorio's hand.

"Hello doctor Leorio", she said.

"You know me?"

"I actually know all of you", she said and looked at Gon. She walked towards him, knelt down and hugged him the same manner she hugged his brother. Gon could smell her sweetness, different sweetness compared to his aunt, but it was still sweet.

"Just like how I have thought you would grow up, just like him", Kiva whispered.

Gon wanted to ask what she meant about it when Kiva stood up and stared at Gon's back. Gon turned around and saw Kurapica, his face full of questions and his eyes brimming with tears.

"Is it really you?", Kurapica asked as he walked slowly towards Kiva. Kiva left Gon and strode towards Kurapica.

"I have always wanted to finally fulfill my promise. I'm sorry it took me so long to---", Kiva said but was cut short when Kurapica embraced her tightly. The three were surprised to see the calm Kurapica lost control of his emotions and cried as he held Kiva. Kiva was startled a moment but she returned Kurapica's embrace.

"It doesn't matter anymore if it took you so long. What is important is that you came and fulfilled it. I'm so happy", Kurapica said as he cried.

"I can't believe he was talking about my sister", Killua said.

"We could not believe either that you have another sibling", Gon said.

"Who look exactly like you", Leorio continued. "They have a lot of explaining to do"

Gon and Killua nodded in agreement. They were silent for a while and were about to go inside when Mito came running out of the house.

"I no longer heard any noise so I thought everything is ok now. Is it?", she asked.

"Yes aunt, no need to worry now", Gon assured her. She walked towards Gon and stopped when she saw at a distance a familiar face.

"Kiva? Is that you?", she asked.

The others gasped as Mito and Kiva approached each other. They could see Mito was teary and Kiva was smiling. They were further surprised when Mito hugged Kiva.

"You are alive! Thank goodness", Mito said.

"Yes, I'm alright auntie", Kiva said shyly. Gon saw in her the same shyness in Killua when Mito hugged Killua for the first time.

"You know her auntie", Gon asked. The two women withdrew from their embrace and Mito faced Gon.

"I know her for a long time now, Gon. Ever since you were a baby"

"I don't understand—", Killua said.

"Don't worry, I'll explain everything. If you let me", Kiva said.

"That would be good", Leorio remarked as they all went inside the house.

Inside the well-lit house, they all could see clearly Kiva and her unmistakable beauty and resemblance with Killua. They sat around the table as Mito prepared some late dinner-snack.

"Let us see, where do we start?", Leorio thought aloud.

"You could start from the beginning. Like why you left your family", Gon said. Kiva considered it and looked at Killua who was also eager to learn the truth behind her leaving home.

"Ok. I'm Kiva Zoldick, third child of the third generation of the assassin family. I left home when I was seven. I no longer went back home after I failed in my ninth mission", Kiva started.

"Mission?", Leorio asked.

"Yes. As a child of the assassin family, I was also taught the way of killing and was sent for my first assassination job at the age of three. But this mission I'm about to tell you changed my life"

"How", Gon asked eagerly. "What changed your life?"

"Your father, Jin Freeces", Kiva said.

"My father? I don't understand", Gon said.

"It is because you were still young that time", Mito interrupted.

"What does this has to do with Gon's father", Leorio asked.

"My mission was to kill Jin Freeces", Kiva said.

"What!", Gon, Killua, Kurapica and Leorio chorused while Mito smiled and sat beside Gon and across Kiva.

"Some people in the Hunter Association wanted to finish Jin because according to them he was doing something lethal. My father was supposed to do the job but he sent me instead. He said it would be a test to my skills. So I went here"

"But you knew he was a professional hunter and you still wanted to face him?" Leorio asked.

"Yes. I did not care who he was back then. I came here and observed him for about three weeks. I thought I kept my presence secret before attacking but I was wrong"

"Jin knew all along that she was here ever since from the first day", Mito added.

"But why then Jin did not attack or made the first move", Kurapica asked.

"Because Jin felt different about Kiva. When he told me that someone was out there to kill him, I told him to attack first and spare Gon of the possible danger. But he refused and planned something that I think surprised Kiva, besides he had given Gon some kind of protection that made him almost invisible to other people", Mito said with a smile.

"Nen? He covered me with Nen?", Gon asked.

"Yes", Kiva confirmed.

The four men were startle to see Mito and Kiva smile. "That is true. Instead of me surprising Jin with his death, he surprised me instead", Kiva continued.

"How?", Gon asked.

"On the night I planned to attack, Jin was in your room and I did not know you were there too, because I did not know you exist. Inside someone attacked me so I fought back. But it was not Jin", Kiva said and looked at Gon.

"Whoa! Don't tell me the two year old Gon attacked you?", Leorio asked.

"Yes, that is true. What Jin did was he transferred some of his Nen to you and with a special kind of Ren, he made you like a puppet and fought me using his agility", Kiva said with a little laugh.

"At first I thought it was ridiculous especially using Gon in danger, but afterwards I understood what Jin wanted to teach Kiva", Mito said.

"Teach? He wanted to teach you", Kurapica asked.

"Yes. Using Gon, Jin showed me that I was not powerful enough to beat him and if I pushed more it would only kill me instead. Just imagine a professional hunter fighting a seven-year-old girl. So he offered to teach me", Kiva said.

"Jin saw something wonderful in you and believed in what you can do, that is why he was willing to pass onto you his knowledge. And I believed in you too", Mito said to Kiva.

"When you said my father went away and left me here, you mean---", Gon asked Mito.

"Yes, your father left Whale Island and traveled with Kiva as his first and last student", Mito said.

"That is why I'm really sorry Gon, I felt like I stole your father away from you. And the times he supposed to spend with you were all wasted with him training me, I'm really sorry", Kiva said.

"But understand Gon, aside from the fact that your father was not ready to become a father, he was also hunted by the Hunter Association. And with Kiva failing to kill him, many other hunters were hired to eliminate him at all cost and Kiva too was included in the hot list", Mito explained to Gon.

"So he left Gon in confidence that he will be safe with you and traveled far. But was why was the Association after him?", Kurapica asked.

"He was starting to design the Greed Island", Kiva said.

"What?", Gon and Killua shouted in chorused.

"While training me, he was also working on it. By the time I finished my training, the virtual game was also through. But the Association learned of it and was again after Jin. When he could hide no longer, he entrusted me with the original copy of the game and we separated ways", Kiva said sadly.

"So that's what happened", Mito said. "When I no longer received any letter from you I got scared. Gon was already growing up and I did not know what to do", Mito said.

"I'm really sorry Auntie. Jin also told me to come back here when Gon is eleven and tell him about the hunter exam, but something came up and I couldn't be here, so I sent someone else", Kiva said.

"Kite?", Gon asked and Kiva nodded.

"Wait, if you had the copy of the game and went out also in hiding, how did the game manage to come out in the market and be duplicated?", Killua asked.

"It was because I failed to protect it. In spite of the training I had, I was not able to fight the hunters who wanted the game. They outnumbered me in the forest and left me---"

"Dying", Kurapica said. "You fought them but was defeated and you were found by our elders dying in the forest". Kiva nodded.

"So that is where your story comes in", Gon said to Kurapica.

"Wow, I could not believe it. We are all connected even before we met each other Gon", Killua said in exclamation.

"Ammm, Kiva, when you parted ways with my father, did he say anything to you? I mean—", Gon asked shyly.

"Of course. He told me to, take care of you too," Kiva said and smiled.

"But unfortunately, you have never fulfilled that request of your master. Where have you been these past years?", Killua asked his sister.

"That is not true, Killua. I have never broken my duty to you, nor my promises to Jin and to Kurapica, so don't accuse of me what you do not know", Kiva said a little hurt and left Killua a little embarrassed.

"But how? Don't tell me you were with us all---", Leorio said.

"Yes, I was with you all this time. At first I actually had a problem of how am I going to look after two persons who were totally apart. But with the hunter exams, my dilemma was solved. The last thing that occurred to me was that Gon and Killua becoming friends", Kiva said.

"Were you an examinee at the Hunters exam?", Leorio asked and Kiva nodded.

"How come we did not see you there? Were you in disguise?", Gon asked and Kiva nodded again.

"What was your disguise then?"

"I was Tomba, you know that fat guy", Kiva said and the four stared at her.

"What? You mean you tried to kill Kurapica and Leorio with the hallucinations", Killua asked in disbelief.

"No. That was done by the real Tomba. While he was doing that I was, well, hiding among the shadows of the tunnel. When you defeated him, I took his form using my power", Kiva explained.

"So that explained why Tomba managed to deal with the other obstacles during the exam. But he was no longer with us when we reached the island and tried to escape the big flood. Who were you that time?", Killua asked.

"I was the boy with the bow and arrow", Kiva said proudly.

The four could not believe everything they have heard from Kiva especially Gon, Killua and Kurapica. Gon could not believe Kiva's connection with his father, Killua could not believe that his sister was still alive and Kurapica was so happy that she finally came back. Leorio was the most astonished at how his three friends were connected to one single person.

"So that was why Iliumi did not hurt you during the final exam, because Kiva was there", Leorio told Killua who only nodded.

"Ilumi knew that I was there because Hisoka told him. That damn clown. I really can't understand him. Sometimes he will fight with me and sometimes he is against me, what a real idiot", Kiva said under her breath.

"You maintain contacts with Hisoka?", Killua asked.

"Yes. We first met when I was traveling alone with the game. He came to me and said a few hunters were out in the forest to kill me. He actually fought the other hunters but fled after I was defeated", Kiva said.

"Well, I know this is such a revelation to all of you and it is nice to see you all together. Especially you Kiva, Jin was right, there was totally different about you and I'm happy you never failed him. Thank you so much", Mito said to Kiva and stood up. "Ok, so I'll leave all of you now. I know you have still many things to talk about, but I suggest you leave the rest for tomorrow. Kiva, you can share my room tonight", Mito said and went upstairs.

The five were left in silence for no one did not know what to say after everything they have just heard. As if they ran out of words to express their emotions. The silence was only broken when Leorio yawned.

"We still have time to sleep before the sun rises. Come on, let us rest for a while. We still have tomorrow to catch up with each other", Leorio said, stood up and went upstairs.

Gon and Killua also stood up and followed Leorio. At the staircase Killua stopped and looked at his sister and said, "I'm really happy you are back"

Kiva smiled as she watched her brother ran upstairs with Gon. She looked at her hands and realized that Kurapica was still at her side. She turned around to face and saw him smiling with tears. She was about to say something when Kurapica hugged her again. She let him held her for as long as he wanted. After a few more minutes they went upstairs and went to sleep.

"So, what do we do now?", Hisoka asked Iliumi who was emptying his beer bottle. They were back at the restaurant in the city and neither knew what to do next.

"I don't know as of now. All I know is that we must finish our job no matter what. I have to live up with my reputation as an effective assassin. I could never disappoint my clients, you know that", Iliumi said.

"We should strike again. But when?"

"Tomorrow night", Iliumi said.

"But don't you think its better if we first let their guards down, let them relax a little before coming back?", Hisoka protested.

"No. It is better this way so we could enjoy while fighting them", Iliumi said and Hisoka agreed.

"She is still beautiful", Hisoka whispered after minutes of silence.

"So, you are after my sister? You know about the curse that is why you wanted to find her", Iliumi asked and Hisoka nodded with a mischievous smile.

The sun was already up when Gon, Killua, Leorio and Kurapica went downstairs for breakfast the next day. There at the kitchen they saw Mito at the oven and beside the table, preparing it was Kiva. She was dressed in Mito's old and shrunken clothes that fitted her small body. The four men sat down and enjoyed a wonderful breakfast with two wonderful ladies.

"So, what are your plans today?", Mito asked.

"I think we'll stroll down to my garden and let them meet my bear friends", Gon said with a muffin in his mouth.

"I don't think I want to know your bear friends. Aren't they dangerous and besides, we might encounter Hisoka and Iliumi again", Leorio said.

"Let them come so we can finish whatever they want once and for all", Killua said bravely.

Kiva smiled and they all decided to go to Gon's garden. "I would be glad to meet your bear friends", Kurapica said to Gon. So after breakfast, Mito packed some sandwiches for them and they started their stroll. Gon and Killua in front, Kurapica and Kiva after them and Leorio at the rear. As they walked, Leorio watched Kiva and Kurapica spent most of their stroll in silence. They must still be feeling awkward towards each other, he thought. After twenty minutes, they saw a clearing among the trees and found several odd-looking flowers and berry-bearing bushes.

"Welcome to my garden", Gon said. They all sat down on the grass and took out their snacks. They were eating in silence when Leorio started talking.

"Kiva, why don't you continue your story where you left it last night. I think it was when you were dying in the forest", he said.

"Ok, if you want to", Kiva said.

But before Kiva could start Killua interrupted her and said, "Wait. So you were dying, Kurapica's tribesmen found you, his grandma healed and you stayed with them for three years but left, then Kuruta was destroyed---"

"And don't forget about the earring", Gon added.

"Yeah the earring. So after that what happened?", Killua said.

"Wow, you already know that much?", Kiva said and looked at Kurapica with a smile. "Ok, maybe you did not know that a day after I left the tribe it was the day the 'Spider' attacked and---"

"What? You could have helped and defended the tribe if you were there!", Killua said.

"Yes. That is why I still feel so guilty up to now about leaving so soon. If I had known any better I could have stayed", Kiva said and looked at Kurapica who was smiling at her.

"Don't feel guilty about it. We all never knew it was going to happen"

"Yeah. So after you left?", Killua asked.

"I was already in the next town when I heard the news from someone", Kiva continued.

"From who?", Kurapica asked.

"Well, it was Hisoka who told me"

"What!" the four men chorused.

"How could he have possibly told you if he was in the tribe destroying it?"

"He was in the tribe as the 'Spider' was destroying it but after a few hours he left and did not participate in the killings. He left the tribe and started to travel alone when he stumbled across me in the next town. He told me there was an attack at one of the tribes near the mountain. At first it never occurred to me that it was _our_ tribe but when he mentioned about the red eyes, I immediately went back as fast as I could, but I was too late---", Kiva said in a trailing voice. "My journey back only took me half a day and I arrived there I think only a few hours after the 'Spider' left"

"You did see Kurapica there?", Leorio asked.

"No. She would not see me because the time the 'Spider' penetrated our tribe, I was out with my father in the forest gathering some woods. When we heard cries and shout, my father gave me my sword and told me to run as far as I could and never to look back. He also told me to protect my eyes"

"Red eyes", Killua whispered.

"When I arrived at the tribe, everything was burned to the ground and there were dead all over the place, their eyes plucked out. In hope of finding Kurapica or someone alive, I went around and I found a man dying inside a well", Kiva said head bowed, as she became teary eyed while she remembered taking out the man out of the well.

"Someone was alive?", Kurapica said.

"Yes, I immediately brought him to the next town in hope to find a doctor"

"But you were a day away from the town. How could have you possibly brought him in time to a doctor?", Leorio asked.

"Someone helped me along the way. Hisoka followed me back to the tribe and using our combined power, we accelerated our speed to reach the town", Kiva said.

The four men could not believe that Hisoka has something to do with it. If Kurapica had not known Kiva better, he would have sworn that she was lying in involving Hisoka in the story. But he believed her.

"I immediately brought him a doctor but after a few hours, he died. But before he lost breath he made me swore---", Kiva continued.

"Swore what?", Gon asked.

"He made me swore that I will keep the 'red eyes' flaming", Kiva replied still head bowed down, her hair dangling at both sides of her face, hiding her eyes from the four.

"Flaming? But no more 'red eyes' survived except for Kurapica's", Killua remarked.

"That time I expected that Kurapica was also dead and I was the only one who could fulfill the man's dying wish", Kiva said.

"So, what did you do? How did you kept the 'red eyes' fla---", Leorio said but was cut off at the sight of Kiva's face. They all looked aghast as Kiva reach for her right eye, remove something, raised her head and reveal her right eye that was once dark, was now flaming red.

"You have a 'red eye'!", Killua and Gon exclaimed.

Kurapica did not know what to say as he stared at Kiva's flaming eye. He was both happy and shock to see another 'red eye' surviving the tragedy.

"I felt that the only way to keep the eyes flaming is to keep the owner alive. But with the man hanging by an inch at life, I knew he would not to do it so I told the doctor to transfer both of the man's eyes to me. But unfortunately his left eye was damaged and the right was the only one that can function in another body, so I tried my luck as I went under the operation. After the operation I was half blind for nearly six months", Kiva said.

"But why is your eye red? Isn't it only turns red when the owner is angry? Are you angry now?", Leorio asked.

"No. It also automatically turns red when the owner dies. The man died with both of his eyes already red. So when it was transferred to me, it never changed its color back to normal. To hide it, I use contact lenses", Kiva explained.

"Wow! Kurapica, how do feel seeing another of the 'red eyes'?", Gon asked him.

"I'm speechless, I don't know what to say but thank you", Kurapica said to Kiva. Kiva smiled at him as the wind blew her hair away showing her earring. Now, they are not just united by the jewel but with the eyes as well. They all relaxed after Kiva's story. There were so many things bothering all of them but decided it was not the perfect time to voice it out. Leorio knew it was the time that Kiva and Kurapica have their own moment together.

He stood up and said, "Ah, Gon, I like to meet your bear friends, can you take me and Killua to them?"

By not mentioning Kurapica and Kiva's names, Gon and Killua understood what Leorio wanted to do so they stood up and the three went into the forest. Kurapica blushed a little as Leorio gave him wink of good luck before walking into the forest. Kurapica appreciated Leorio's effort and decided not to waste the opportunity given to him. So he faced Kiva and thought how to start.

Inside the forest, Gon, Killua and Leorio were playing with the bears. Leorio was scared at first but when the bear approached him and licked his cheek, he finally felt comfortable with the friendly beasts. They were enjoying a basket of fruits and talked.

"You sure have a good brain when it comes to matters of the heart Leorio", Killua said and munched at his watermelon.

"What do you mean Killua", asked by the naïve Gon.

"Well, you don't call me doctor Leorio for nothing. I can detect the single hurt of a heart", Leorio bragged.

"Well, it is almost sunset so why don't we head back to the two, maybe they are done talking and head back home. It is not wise to linger here especially that those two might attack anytime", Leorio said after a while.

Minutes after the three left Kurapica with Kiva he still did not know what to say to Kiva. He was lost of words and he did not know where to begin. He wanted to tell Kiva so much and ask her too of many things. He kept glancing back and forth at Kiva then at the fire in front of them. His restlessness became obvious that Kiva started the conversation.

"Just like what I promised you five years ago, I'll come back to you after I found what I'm looking for", Kiva said.

"So you have found whatever it is?"

Kiva nodded and locked eyes with Kurapica. "Yes, I have found it and you know what, I also found my true place"

"Really?"

"Yes. I was such a blind fool not to see that I have always been in that place. But I did not realize it and spent my last five years away from that place"

"What do you mean? Oh, I see", Kurapica said and looked at the fire once more. "I told you, you should have never left for you always belonged there, with us, with our tribe"

"No, I don't belong there, I belong with you", Kiva said. She reached for Kurapica's right cheek and made him face her. Kurapica willingly faced her and found himself staring directly at Kiva's eyes. She was so close to him that he felt Kiva's eyelashes brush against his cheek and then, Kiva kissed him. It took Kurapica several moments before realizing what was happening. He closed his eyes and kissed Kiva back.

On their way back to the clearing, Killua walked behind Gon and Leorio. He was in deep thought trying to discover what the hell his brother was doing there last night and suddenly he remembered the words of Hisoka at Kiva something about giving him a kiss--- "He knows about the curse", Killua whispered and stopped dead in his tracks.

Gon and Leorio heard Killua mumble something and they looked at him. "Killua are you ok? Why are you pale?", Leorio asked.

"What curse are you talking about?", Gon asked. Killua looked up and realized that Gon has heard his words and now was asking about the curse. He wanted to say 'nothing' but he sensed that he must tell them all about it.

"It is supposed to be secret, but something tells me that I have to tell you about it", Killua said.

"Well, go on, tell us. What curse and who is cursed?", Leorio asked.

"Kiva, my sister, she is cursed"

"What kind of curse?", Gon questioned.

"My father told me that when he was sent by a client to kill a witch before, Kiva went with him. I think she was just four years old then. According to him the witch uttered her last curse on my sister. The old hag swore to her death that my sister will be enslaved forever by anyone who kiss her", Killua said.

"What! With just a kiss she fall under that person's will?", Leorio exclaimed in disbelief.

"So that is why", Gon said with his fingers in his chin. The two looked at him and waited for his explanation. "So, that is why Hisoka tried to pull her close to him with the gum. If he really wanted to kill her Hisoka could have just went on one-on-one combat with her, but pulling her that close, he really intended to kiss her in force"

"Yes, that is why Hisoka agreed to work with Iliumi. Hisoka knew that wherever I maybe, he'll find Kiva too. So he took advantage of Iliumi's plan of killing me because he believed that Kiva will come out of hiding when she sees me in danger and then he could pull his plan off", Killua said in realization.

"Does Kurapica knows about this?", Leorio asked and this hit the two. Killua, without any more words ran fast towards their camp where Kiva and Kurapica were left alone. The two followed him.

"Well, I think if ever Kurapica knew about it he'll never do that to her", Leorio suggested as they ran. Killua kept quiet, his mind racing with many thoughts and wishing that he would not be late to---

Killua stopped and saw his sister's unmistakable gray hair so close to Kurapica. Leorio stood behind him and said, "There goes one lucky guy". Killua was about to run towards his sister and pull her away from Kurapica but Leorio grabbed his arm.

"Hold on there a minute little man. Don't you do whatever is in your mind", Leorio commanded.

"No way! That is my sister, and I don't want her falling into enslavement---"

"Can't you see, if ever your sister did not want to grant Kurapica the honor of giving him the kiss, she could have resisted and fought. But look at them, can see you any resistance at all?"

"Leorio is right. I don't know if you noticed it but their eyes hold some kind of happiness ever since last night, which I think is because they really like each other", Gon said.

"You mean I'll just let my sister—"

"Yes. Your sister old enough to pick the right person whom she would love", Leorio lectured.

"But what if Kurapica is not the right person!", Killua said.

"Then let her know the lesson in her own way. Let her make accountable for her actions", Leorio continued. Killua wanted to contest more but could no longer see any possible argument for his point. He turned to look at his sister and Kurapica, who were already apart. Killua only smiled as he saw his sister lay her head on Kurapica's shoulder. Don't you dare hurt her Kurapica, Killua thought.

"What!", Kurapica shouted.

He and Killua are standing on the balcony while the others were preparing lunch. It was already the next day and Killua decided to tell Kurapica the truth about Kiva's curse and warn him as well.

"I don't think she would want you knowing it. But as her brother, I must protect her. Now that she is under your will, don't ---"

"I don't believe it! I really love your sister but I would not want this to happen. If I had known about it earlier I could have not kissed her. Believe me Killua this would be the last thing I would want from your sister", Kurapica said calmly.

"I believe you. Just--- take care of her. Actually it is better this way, with you kissing her first than my sister being kissed by that jerk clown".

"So that is why he went for Kiva the other night. Because all along I thought he was after Gon but now I understand. Don't worry Killua I'll protect her, just like before"

Killua was hit by Kurapica's last words 'just like before'. How could he forget that after three years of being together, Kurapica knew his sister more than he knew her.

"We must be alert. My brother would not stop unless he sees you dead. Of course as a hired assassin, he must satisfy his clients, the 'Spider'", Killua said.

"And also Hisoka would not stop unless he gets what he wants", Kurapica added.

"He'll let Iliumi kill you and then with no one on his way, he'll go for Kiva. Kurapica if ever they attack again, don't mind us, just don't leave Kiva's side… please", Killua said with difficulty. Kurapica was a little surprised with Killua's word, but he just smiled.

It was already the night Hisoka and Iliumi planned for their second attack. They had no other choice but draw their targets out of the house and fight them there. So just like before they walked inside the forest and straight for the tree house.

The moon was full and the light it emitted was brighter than the other night. Kurapica and Kiva were standing side by side on the balcony, hands locked together.

"Why didn't you tell me?", Kurapica asked softly.

"I'm really sorry. I had no bad intentions in keeping it. I was just scared that the more people knowing it, the graver the danger there would be for me. Especially those times that I knew I had to leave the tribe, there would be no sense of telling you anymore. Please, understand I'm really sorry", Kiva said sadly. Kurapica kept silent but his smile assured Kiva that everything would be fine.

"I can't believe Killua talked to you like that. He really has grown to be a real man", Kiva said in admiration but with a little sadness.

"Well, I think Gon has become a good influence on him", Kurapica said. They talked more and did not notice how fast the time went by. It was already one in the morning when Kiva let out a big yawn, with Kurapica laughing at her with admiration. They were about to go inside when they both sensed something below them. They silently walked back inside as if they nothing is wrong and decided to alert their friends. "They are back", Kurapica whispered at her.

Hisoka saw Kurapica and Kiva on the balcony as he perched on a branch of a tree. They reached the house and hid for a while within the forest when they saw two people on the balcony.

"What if he gets it first Hisoka, what will you do?', Iliumi asked softly. Obviously sensing Hisoka's anxiety at the sight of the two. "The curse ebbs away along with death you know. If ever the 'ChainUser' has already had 'it', you must kill him. The question is, can you kill him Hisoka?"

Hisoka kept quiet and stared hard on the two. They waited for ten minutes more and readied themselves when they saw the balcony doors close behind the yellow-haired 'ChainUser' and into the house. Hisoka and Iliumi walked out of the shadows and waited at the front lawn of the tree house. It did not take them to wait long for three minutes later, Gon, Killua, Leorio, Kurapica and Kiva came walking calmly out of the house. The two saw no more surprise or fear in them, only anticipation and determination to end the conflict once and for all.

"Seems like you all have prepared for this?", Iliumi asked.

"You bet, brother", Killua said confidently which made Iliumi smile.

"So, how are we gonna do this people. There are only two of us, there are four of you---

"Four? What do you mean four? I'm here and that makes us five. Unless you know more of killing that your basic arithmetic", Leorio said.

"When I said four, I mean that there are only among you who can fight with Nen. And obviously you don't have it. So just step back and await your death as I finish you friends first", Iliumi teased Leorio. Leorio kept quiet for he saw Iliumi's point. How could he possibly fight him without using any Nen. He felt useless and his ego was hurt. He was the oldest among them and yet he was the weakest.

"Don't worry Leorio, you'll have your purpose later…. Curing us after this fight", Gon said lifting Leorio's spirits.

"Yeah, this is going to be a long and hard fight, so reserve your 'powers' for later", Killua second the motion. Before attacking, Killua looked at Kurapica who winked at him assuring Killua that he intend to keep his promise of protecting Kiva. After a few more moments the fight began. Gon and Killua against Iliumi, while Kurapica fought Hisoka alone.

Kiva wanted to fight but Kurapica commanded her not to meddle and because of the curse, Kiva was not able to contest with Kurapica who has her under his will. Kiva only smiled in realization that Kurapica used the curse in keeping her safe, away from Hisoka. She saw Kurapica's selflessness. So she stood beside Leorio and they were both helpless but to just watch the fight. Above in the attic, Mito and her mother peered into the window and watched in anxiety the action transpiring below.

Kurapica threw two of his chains at Hisoka who dodged it with his sturdy magical cards. But the chains were a lot faster than Hisoka and it swirled around Hisoka's body, putting him in a straightjacket like position. He struggled and wiggled as the invisible chains whirl around him.

"Ivo died that way. The chains trapped his Nen and he had to use his physical strength to the limits just to fight back. And if you don't want to die like him, give it up", Kiva said to Hisoka.

Hisoka laughed menacingly and dropped his head. "So does this mean I should also give up on you?"

"Yes. Give it up and I'll let you live", Kurapica said as he directed his cross-ended chain into Hisoka's chest and straight at his heart. "Now, you'll die if you ever come near Kiva again.

Kurapica released Hisoka who only knelt down on the ground, head bowed down. "So, I have two crosses in my heart. One, not to make any direct contacts with the 'Spider' and two, never to come near Kiva again"

"That is right. Now go!", Kurapica shouted and Hisoka stood up. But before leaving Hisoka said to Gon and Killua, "Don't forget I'm still after you two. 'til next time kiddos". With that he turned around slowly and walked. He raised his right arm and waved to Iliumi, "See you soon Iliumi. Gotta run"

Gon jumped away from ten needles as Iliumi went for Killua. Killua ducked out of his attacks several times but Iliiumi's right fist caught his chin and sent him to the ground. Gon was about to attack with his 'power punch' when he heard Kurapica shouted at Hisoka to go away. He and Killua were stunned for a while and Killua could have suffered again from another punch if Iliumi had not stopped and look at the disappearing shadow of Hisoka waving back at him. With a fraction of a second, Killua stood up and sent his brother backing off in pain with his electricity. He and Gon had spent long hours devising their special attacks before entering the virtual game 'Greed Island' and now they were actually using it real combat.

Iliumi looked with anger and frustration at Killua. He looked at Killua with his usual dark and lifeless eyes, which made Killua numbed in horror and fear stroked him again like before. Gon saw Killua defenseless so he attacked Iliumi but he was shoved away by his invisible force. With no one between Killua and Iliumi Gon, Leorio, Kurapica and Kiva watched in terror.

Kiva would never let this happen to her brother. Before, she would immediately jumped in front of Killua and shield him, but because of Kurapica's command to stay out of the fight, she remained rooted in her place and just hoped for someone else to help her brother.

Kurapica was so far to help Killua. He looked around and saw that Kiva was closest to Killua. He wondered for a while why she was not making any move to prevent Killua from getting hurt when he remember his will upon her. So he shouted, "Kiva help him!". Kiva turned to him and he saw her smiled in gratification. In less than a second, Kiva vanished from Leorio's side and they just heard Iliumi yelp in pain. He staggered backward and the rest gasped as Kiva appeared in front of Iliumi, her hand dug in Iliumi's stomach.

"I knew you were already under his will, it just never occurred to me he'll let you meddle", Iliumi said.

"You also forgot that I'm one second faster than you", Kiva said. "You go now and tell your dear clients that you, Iliumi Zoldick unfortunately failed to finish your job", Kiva said and pulled her hand out.

Iliumi was staggering a little as he slowly walked away in the opposite direction Hisoka took. He stopped for a while, looked at Kiva and said, "Father will be happy to know you are alive. As if there are other more people at the house happy to see you, so drop by anytime", Iliumi said and walked away completely.

"What does he mean with your dad the only happy person to see you?", Leorio asked.

"Yeah, what about the other more workers you got there? Your butler, Mister Serebu the gatekeeper and there is also Canary!", Gon said. Kiva smiled at him and said, "Iliumi never knew we have good relationships with our workers because he never attempted to talk even to Mister Serebu. He is a total snob you know"

The four men smiled at Kiva's remark. They all stood for a while in silence when they were surprised by Mito's shouts as she ran out of the house door.

"Everything is fine now Mito, don't worry", Leorio comforted her. They all went inside and Leorio attended to Gon and Killua's wounds and bruises. Kurapica had none since his chains kept him distant from Hisoka's blows. Kiva sat beside him and smiled, "Thank you for telling me to help Killua. I got scared seeing Killua in such danger, thank you again"

"I was so stupid telling you to stay out of it. Forgive me too. You could have prevented Killua getting hurt so much if I just----", Kurapica said sadly but was cut off by Killua's voice.

"Stop worrying sister I'm fine and you just arrived at the nick of time and Kurapica, don't be an idiot. I actually liked you telling her to stay back", Killua said with a wink and they all laughed. Gon glanced at Kurapica who had just laughed with genuine happiness. He had missed that laugh. He wondered if after their vacation what his friends' were planning to do. As if reading his mind, Leorio said, "After this vacation, I think I should head back home and finish my clinic"

"Wow, that is wonderful! I wish I could see your clinic", Mito said.

"Why don't you come with me and you have your vacation in my country?", Leorio invited.

Mito was blushing and speechless but Gon replied for his aunt, "Of course she would love that!"

"How about you Kurapica what are your plans?", Gon asked him.

It took several moments before Kurapica replied. He looked at Kiva and realizes that it would never be the same again now that she was back in his life. He was still silent in deciding what to reply when Kiva said, "Kurapica will go back to his job and will continue to look for the other things he is looking for".

Kurapica smiled at her and said, "That is true. My boss still needs my services but that is all. I have no more things to look for because I have them all". He said those last words and looked at Kiva. Killua and the rest smiled as the couple sweetly looked at each other.

"How about you Kiva?", Leorio asked.

"Let me see, I think I'll live in some house in York New City, cook meals and wait for Kurapica to get home from work", she replied as he took Kurapica by his arms. They all laughed as they saw the shy Kurapica blush.

"That is really sweet", Mito said.

"Just make sure you know still know how to cook those dishes grandma taught you", Kurapica said playfully.

"Of course!', Kiva said proudly.

"How about you Gon and Killua?", Kurapica asked. The two boys looked at each other and Gon replied for the both of them.

"I'll continue looking for Jin and I'll try to finish 'Greed Island'", Gon said.

"Hey, make that 'we' will you", Killua said. "Sis, you don't mind me going with Gon?"

"Of course not. Just remember to keep in touch or father will get mad at me if I lost track of your whereabouts"

"Hey, sis can you give us any idea where to find Jin since you spent time with him, you probably know his favorite spots and hiding place are", Killua asked. Kiva laughed and the rest looked at her with surprise especially Gon who actually don't want to receive any help in finding his father but he would appreciate Kiva's suggestions.

"That is ridiculous Killua. No one in this world will ever know where the hell Jin Freeces is. If someone wants to find him face to face, all he needs to do is to follow his feet, his nose and most especially his heart", Kiva said looking all the while at Gon. "Don't worry Gon you wont have a hard time looking for him. You have a good and true heart of a hunter and you----". Kiva's voice trailed off as she laughed.

"And what?", Gon asked.

"And you look exactly like him, Gon. Just ask people if they have seen a man with your face and it would be easy to pinpoint his location. But always remember Gon, those things he said to you in the cassette tape. If you want to find him, you must be faster than the wind because he'll----"

"Yes I know. He'll move away in the slightest hint of my presence. Don't worry I'll catch him"

"Is he that good? He would be able to feel Gon even if he is miles away?", Leorio asked.

"But have you ever taught if he is always miles away?", Kiva asked Gon with a playful and intriguing smile.

"What do you mean?", Killua asked. But Kiva said no more and Gon understood her perfectly.

They were back at the airport and it was time of parting again, temporarily. Leorio was left at Whale Island and would wait for Mito to work on things before she could leave the island. And so Gon, Killua, Kurapica and Kiva now stood facing each other ready for their goodbyes.

"Kurapica, don't keep my sister waiting for you all night, ok", Killua warned.

"Don't worry. I'll always look forward of being home with her", Kurapica promised.

"Now, both of you promise that you will take care of each other and you will write to us regularly or call often", Kiva said and hugged the two of them. "I'm so proud of you Killua and I know Master Jin is also proud of you Gon"

Gon smiled and nodded. "Well, I'll just give your regards when I finally see him. And I'll send you gifts from the 'Island' to make you rich so Kurapica wont have to work anymore", Gon said, which made Kurapica smile. Gon and Killua turned around and started walking away.

"Oh, by the way", Kurapica called them back. "Be careful with Iliumi or Hisoka and the 'Spider'. I did not tell Hisoka to leave the two of you alone so keep your eyes open for them"

"Don't worry Kurapica. We are already stronger than you think so we'll handle them just fine", Killua bragged. With a last hug from his sister and thumbs up for Kurapica, Gon and Killua went to board their plane destined for the next continent. They started they voyage and adventure full of spirits and optimism.

The sun was already setting when Kurapica and Kiva arrived at York New City. They were standing on a bridge and were watching the orange sun drop behind the horizon. Kurapica reached for Kiva's hand and held it tight. Kiva looked at Kurapica who was now staring at her and smiled after seeing a new glitter of happiness and hope in Kurapica's eyes.

"So, you'll stay with me from now on", Kurapica said.

Kiva smiled and said, "What else can I do? I'm under you will"

Kurapica looked at her remember all about the curse. "No, I don't mean---"

"I'm just kidding. You don't need to put me under you will just to make me stay with you for the rest of your life, because I'm willing to do that with all my heart", Kiva said.

Kurapica smiled and became teary-eyed. He wrapped his arms around Kiva and pulled her close to him.

The end.


End file.
